Beside You
by Flame Metal Saphire
Summary: "Gon I...wanted to...be beside you..." One-shot story KuraGon, please R&R and review if you like this story because reviews makes me happy! Dozo!


Gon opened his eyes and blinked it twice but he's quite seeing some blurring vission around the place. He wonders where he was right now and he couldn't remember what happened earlier when he was being unconcious.

He got up and only sat at the bed but then after that, he noticed a blonde haired teenager was beside him having some nap holding Gon's hand tightly.

He then knew that it was his older friend Kurapika. He was very glad that a friend was right there beside him, being with him just like always.

Kurapika looked so cute when he sleeps although he's sometimes mistaken that he looks like a girl but he's just truly a boy on the inside and outside.

Gon was looking at him and smiled at him, but then he felt Kurapika's hand moved. So he waited for the blonde teen to notice that Gon's already awake.

Kurapika removed his hand on Gon then rubbed his eye until he finally realized Gon's up. Therefore, he's happy to see his yound best friend that he's being concious.

"Gon, you're...awake. Yokatta..." Kurapika hugged Gon tightly and showed some affection on him.

Gon was shocked because that was the first time he was being hugged by a friend. No one's ever hugged him that tight before except from Mito-san but this was just the feeling that he never felt before in his whole life.

Kurapika hugged him like he missed him. Sometimes, he always felt that whenever he's beside Gon, he didn't wanna lose him.

That's just how friends always felt for each other, they really never wanted to get out of each other's sides.

"Kurapika, what happened? Where am I?" Gon asked looking at Kurapika.

"You're inside the hotel. Killua told us you were stabbed by Hisoka and after that you've been unconcious. But now, I'm so glad that you're fine." Kurapika explained what happened to him and smiled after he saw Gon alright.

"S-Souka...now I remember." Gon looked down with a depressed look on his face.

"Is something wrong, Gon?" Kurapika asked like he's worried about Gon.

"Ano...iie" Gon shook his head. "I'm fine Kurapika, you don't need to worry about me." Gon smiled.

"Well that's good to hear, you better rest right now so that you'll feel better okay?" Kurapika stood up.

"Hai..."

Kurapika walked towards the door then he turned the door knob and opened the door. He's about to go outside when he was suddenly pulled back.

He was shocked by that, so he turned behind him and looked down at Gon.

Gon was holding his arm, looking down and his grip on him was tight like he never wanted to let him go.

"Kurapika, please stay by my side..." Gon said.

"Gon, I..."

"Please Kurapika, I don't know why I'm never letting you go but, I just don't want you to go. Aitakute..."

Kurapika clearly heard what Gon said. That final word he said was totally clear on Kurapika's ears even if Gon whispered it.

Gon totally missed Kurapika, but why? Both of them were always together but how come Gon missed him so much?

Oh, that's right. Kurapika's always away from Gon because he's just too busy everytime and he still had some mission going on like, finding his clans' eyes, guarding Neon Nostrade and especially hunting his enemies the Genei Ryodan.

That's what makes him feel far away from his friend or maybe from his friends. He doesn't only care for Gon that much also for his dear friends he met on the Hunter exam.

Sometimes, Gon missed his attitudes from last time but today, his attitudes are totally different.

Last time, Kurapika was joyful, always smiling and less serious but now he's fully changed. Kurapika smiles only once and always acting serious as in he's very serious.

Kurapika was much better the last time at the Hunter exam where they met than today that he's a little bit matured.

He also misses Gon but sometimes because he's always busy, busy, busy he forgots to remember his friends.

But he's not like that at all. Of course he remembers his friends and he'd never intend to forget them.

Anyway, now's the time for Kurapika to make his own decision. Should he go and leave Gon or stay and be with Gon's side?

He sighed until he finally thought of his own decision and he's confident that he made the right choice. He faced Gon, ready to speak to him his decision.

"Gon I...wanted to...be beside you..."

He finally spoke. Those words he said made Gon happy then Gon tried to hug him. Kurapika was a bit shocked but he hugged Gon back.

After that, Gon was finally having some feelings on Kurapika so he intended to give him a kiss on a cheek for reminding him his appreciation, even though he's a guy but he really likes Kurapika.

Gon closed his eyes and tried to kiss Kurapika but it seems that Kurapika didn't know what's Gon intention on him and instead that Gon's lips were supposed to touch Kurapika's cheek it touched on his lips.

Both of them were both shocked and they were also blushing. But that was just an accident right? Or maybe an accident that was meant for each other!

"Umm...go-gomenasai Gon, I didn't know that you're going to..."

"Ahaha, daijobou Kurapika. I also haven't known either." Gon laughed and sweat dropped then he rubbed his head behind.

The door was being left open so then Kurapika intended to close it because he said that he wanted to be with Gon.

Gon was about to walk with Kurapika but then he stumbled and finally Kurapika caught him. It was surely close, so close.

"Gon, daijobou ga?" Kurapika asked.

"I'm alright, Kurapika I just felt a little dizzy." Gon touched his head.

"Well, you better take a good rest and get well okay?"

"Okay..."

When Gon tries to walk, he felt like he couldn't because of the dizziness so Kurapika carried him in a bridal style and placed him on the bed.

Gon was smiling at Kurapika and after with his smile, he suddenly closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep although he was really tired.

Kurapika sat and watched him and always wanted to be beside Gon because he truly loved him, not as a friend but he loves him a lot.

"I'll always be beside you, Gon...zutto." Kurapika smiled and leaned in closer at Gon then kissed him slightly at his soft lips.

Gon can still feel Kurapika's lips touch on his then he smiled and this was his perfect chance to tell Kurapika about how he felt about him.

"Daisuki da yo...Kurapika." Gon said with his eyes closed.

"Daisuki da yo, Gon." Kurapika said then he finally closed his eyes then he held Gon's hands and slept beside him.

~The End~

* * *

_I'm done! Short one-shot story, but I've been working with this for hours! It was midnight when I finished this because I have to work on with my difficult homeworks! By the way I may be having some wrong grammars there but at least I've finally worked on with a Kurapika x Gon story. Next time, another KilluGon (one-shot), KilluKura (one-shot) and KuroKura (multichapter)..._

* * *

_**I love those pairings being together and I always noticed that both of them were always sticking with each other so I ship them! I was writing this story while listening to a music: Beside you by BoA...**_

_**Please review if you like this story! Reviews always makes me happy! :) peace...**_


End file.
